Kingdom Hearts: Trent's Journey
by darkboy009
Summary: In an AU, far from the one where Sora and his crew exist, a boy Trent seeks an exciting change in his life. He is suddenly plunged into an adventure where he must travel to new worlds and collect 8 rare spheres in hopes of stopping the mysterious Loners.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The story begins in a small, suburban town, Atrial. The population is very small, and the town is very simple. The dreams there are small, and the destinies of the people are commonplace. Nothing exciting ever happens._

(The story begins with our character Trent, who is leaning against his window ledge and looking out across a field, staring at the sunset)

Trent: another day, another sunset. (sighs) another _boring_ day in Atrial, woohoo…I'm so tired of being here. I think living here for 17 years is more than enough for any normal human being. Nothing ever happens here. Atrial doesn't stand out on any atlas, nor will you find us in a textbook. School's boring, I need something _more_. Something _new_.

(His cell phone beeps. Trent looks at it and receives a text message from Liv: _Park tomorrow?_)

Trent: Oh yes, Amity Park. We _never _go there. (texts back) Sure, why not. Sometimes it feels like Liv is the only person who actually understands me…

Mom: (screaming from down below) Trent! Dinner time!

Trent: (looking at his watch) 6:15. Right on schedule Mom, right on schedule.

(With a sigh, he forces himself from the window and heads out the door.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The next day after school, Liv and Trent are walking through the park._

Liv: So, anything to share?

Trent: Ha, funny. You know very well nothing new has happened to me. Nothing ever does.

Liv: You know, Trent. That kind of thinking won't get you very far.

Trent: Oh, how stupid of me…

Liv: Trent, look. I know you want a change from this scenery, but you need to understand that life here is fine. Anyone would be happy here. Sure, Atrial is plain. But it's simple and it _works. _

Trent: For you, maybe. But I need something _more, _Liv. I can't keep living like this. I'm going to end up in a straight jacket.

Liv: Trent, what would you _like_ to happen? A UFO to abduct you and take you to parts unkown?

Trent: Hmmm, that could work…

(Liv stops walking and glares at Trent)

Trent: kidding…

Liv: Not very funny.

Trent: Look, I just want something exciting to happen to me for once. I don't want to live by a schedule anymore. I'm tired of that. 'Be in bed by 10.' 'wake up at 7'. I just can't take it anymore. I need adventure.

Liv: Oh Trent, I worry about you sometimes.

Trent: Well don't. Nothing's going to happen-

Liv: -nothing ever does. I know, I've heard it before.

Trent: I mean, how many times have we walked through this park? When was the last time you walked through a desert, or swam down a river, or…I don't know. All I can be sure of is that I don't want to do _this _anymore.

Liv: Maybe we should get going. It's getting late. I have homework that I intend to do, not sure about you.

Trent: Liv?

Liv: What, Trent?

Trent: I don't know why I feel this way, but I don't believe I'm going to be here much longer.

Liv: And where will you go?

Trent: Anywhere but here.

Liv: If you say so…Hey, what's that? (Suddenly, something shiny on the ground pulls her attention to it)

Trent: What's what?

Liv: Look… (she bends over and picks up a dirty blue sphere, about the size of a baseball)

Trent: Hm, not sure. I _actually _haven't seen it before.

Liv: Maybe your luck is turning. (laughs) what do you think?

Trent: hey, it's just a ball. Some kid probably lost it earlier or something

Liv: Well, why don't you hold on to it, since it's so "new and exciting" to you.

Trent: Gee, thanks. (Liv extends her arm and Trent takes it. Suddenly, a jolt of pain shoots through his body.) Ow!

Liv: What?

Trent: I don't know. Something… just shocked me. Whatever, it was probably just a shock.

Liv: Now go home and put that under your pillow. Maybe the "blue ball fairy" will come and take you away! _That _isn't ordinary. Does that meet your standards?

Trent: Oh shut up. I thought you understood me

Liv: In a way I do, but I'm a realist. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow.

Trent: Yeah, see ya.

(Liv smiles at him, then walks off towards her home. Trent stands still for a second observing the blue sphere in his hand)

Trent: How very exciting…A ball. (he pockets it) Time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Trent is in his room. He pulls the blue sphere out of his pocket and places it on his desk. He turns around and starts going through his pajama drawer. Unbeknownst to him, the blue sphere begins glowing and suddenly, erupts in an explosion of light. Trent is blinded by the light and eventually collapses, overwhelmed by the energy. He soon wakes up in a cold street._

Trent: (opening his eyes) yikes, what the heck was that? My head hurts…

Voice: Look mom! There's a kid there!

Another voice: Don't point Tim. It's impolite.

Other Voice: Ok Mom.

Trent: What? (He turns towards the voices and sees a young child walking next to what must be his mother) Excuse me, but do I know you guys?

Mother: No, I don't believe we've ever met. My name is Marcia and this here is Timmy.

Timmy: Hi guy!

Trent: Marcia? Timmy? Hmm, I don't recognize anyone in Atrial by that name…

Marcia: Atrial? What on earth is that?

Trent: What? Isn't this town Atrial?

Marcia: No dear. This here town is the one and only Bloomer's Town.

Trent: Bloomer's Town? Hmm, I've never heard of a town by that name…

Marcia: And I've never heard of a town named Atrial.

Trent: No surprises there…

Marcia: No, see the thing is, I _would _know the name of that town, if it existed. I'm a geographer. It's my job to know all those things.

Trent: So you mean…

Marica: Yep, there's no such place as Atrial.

Trent: but there _has _to be! I was _just _there!

Timmy: Did you bump your head, guy?

Trent: Maybe… (rubs his head)

Marcia: Well, why don't you come home with me and patch yourself up.

Trent: Ok, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Trent, Marcia, and Timmy are sitting at a table in Marcia's kitchen. Her home is very humble and has a very homey feel. Trent is picking at a sandwich made for him._

Marcia: So you claim to be from this Atrial place. Is that correct?

Trent: Yes.

Marcia: How is life there?

Trent: Miserable.

Marcia: How long have you lived there?

Trent: All my life. 17 very long years.

Timmy: Wow, you're 17? That's so old!

Trent: Gee thinks, shrimp. How old are you?

Timmy: 10.

Marcia: But sometimes I feel like he is older. (she laughs and pats Timmy's head). We get a lot of visitors here in Bloomer's Town. So it's not uncommon to hear of a town I've never heard of.

Trenty: Really?

Marcia: Yes. It's a very big shopping district here.

Trent: Shopping?

Marcia: Yeah. You can find all kinds of potions, ethers, elixirs, you name it. Weaponry and magic are also popular items as well.

Trent: What?! Weaponry? Magic?!

Marcia: Well, yes. Don't you know what that is?

Trent: Well, of course. But, where I'm from, people don't commonly walk around with a sword on their back.

Timmy: When I get older, I'm going to buy a Royal Comet! (runs around pretending to swing a sword)

Trent: A Royal Comet?

Marcia: Yes, it's a very powerful sword. But Timmy, I wouldn't count on your getting that…

Timmy: Oh mom!

(There is a loud banging on the door)

Marcia: Who on earth could that be? (she gets up and goes to the door, which is located in the kitchen just behind the table. Upon opening the door, a tall boy with white hair stands in the frame with a keyblade on his back. He's wearing a brown overcoat. He appears to be 19.)

Boy: Hello, ma'am, my name is Keith.

Marcia: Um, hello. Have we met?

Keith: No. But I am here on very important business. Is Trent here?

Marcia: Sure, please come in.

(Marcia lets Keith in and closes the door behind him)

Trent: Did you say you were looking for me?

Keith: yes.

Trent: Do I know you?

Keith: No, but it is very urgent that you listen to me. You are in grave danger. By staying here in this home, you are putting this nice lady and her son in peril as well. You must come with me.

Marcia: (suddenly panicked) What are you talking about? What kind of danger?

Keith: There's no time to explain.

Trent: How can I believe you?

Keith: That is your decision to make. But if you take too long to think it over, these people's lives will be in danger.

(An explosion is heard outside and the whole house shakes.)

Timmy: Mommy! I'm scared! (he runs behind Marcia)

Keith: Damn him! He managed to follow me all the way here! Quick Trent, we must go! Now!

Trent: (rising from the table) What's going on?! What was that loud noise!

Marcia: What did you bring to my house?

Keith: It isn't me! Trent, if you don't come with me willingly, I'm afraid I'll have to use force.

(A louder explosion is heard and suddenly, the wall of the kitchen is blasted apart. Outside, a sea of black surrounds the home. A single man stands behind the sea, wearing a black cloak.)

Marcia: (screaming) OH MY GOD! MY KITCHEN!!!!!

Timmy: MOMMY!!!

Keith: (draws his keyblade and stands in front of Trent, Marcia, and Timmy to guard them) Damn you, Vaid!

Trent: Vaid?

Keith: I'll explain later!

Marcia: What are those black things!

Keith: Shadow heartless.

Marcia: So these are heartless…

Timmy: Mommy, I'm scared!!!

Trent: Wait, Keith…Your sword…Is that…a key?

Keith: Remember that whole explaining thing I keep saying I'll do?

Trent: Oh right.

Vaid: (standing behind heartless) ATTACK, MY HEARTLESS. DESTROY THE ONE KNOWN AS TRENT!

Trent: What?! Why me?

(Suddenly, the sea of heartless swarm in through the broken wall)

Keith: Dammit!!! (He begins to expertly swing his sword and begins to attack the heartless. It seems as if there are too many as Keith is covered in a swarm of heartless. Vaid is laughing in the background, but suddenly Keith breaks through and every heartless on him dissipates into nothing.)

Trent: Keith! Are you alright?

Keith: Yeah, I'm fine. Got 'em all too. (he smiles)

Marcia: oh my god!!

Trent: What is it?

Marcia: Timmy! (she points across to Vaid, where a heartless is handing Timmy over to him)

Keith: Vaid! Let the boy go!

Vaid: Hmm, I think not. He might be….of some use to me. (he smiles evilly) Unless of course, you want to make a little trade.

Keith: (sighs) What do you want Vaid?

Vaid: That boy over there. Give me Trent.

Trent: What? Why do you need me so badly?

Vaid: Don't worry about that right now. Answers will come in due time. So how about it? Do we have a deal?

Keith: (charging at Vaid with his keyblade swung high) VAID!!!!!!

(Vaid releases a huge blast of dark energy straight at Keith which knocks him down to the ground instantaneously.)

Trent: Keith! Are you alright?

Keith: Yes, fine. (gets up slowly and limps towards Vaid)

Vaid: Want some more boy?

Keith: Wait, Vaid. I accept your offer.

Trent: What?! Speak for yourself! I'm not going with him!

Marcia: (sobbing) So you'd rather he take my son instead!

Keith: Trent, trust me. Go with him.

Trent: (gulps) alright. Vaid! I'll go with you. Just release Timmy!

Vaid: (smiling) I knew you'd see it my way.

(Vaid throws Timmy to the ground and motions for Trent to approach him. Trent looks nervously over at Keith and he nods. With nervous steps, Trent approaches Vaid. With great laughter of success, Vaid vanishes with Trent, leaving Keith, Timmy, and Marcia in the rubble of Marcia's home)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Darkness envelopes everything. Slowly, eyes open and the darkness is flooded by a dim light. These eyes belong to Trent. He groggily opens his eyes and appears to be in a laboratory of some sort. He drifts between consciousness and unconsciousness, but hears two voices. One is familiar, Vaid. The other appears to be a girl._

Girl: Well, did you take it from him?

Vaid: I tried, but when I touched it, I was shocked and blasted from my feet. There must be some spell on it.

Girl: And what do you plan to do about it?

Vaid: I can probably give it to Harley. He ought to know what to do with it.

Girl: But Harley is too busy for this stuff! He would never agree to help us!

Vaid: He might, if we mentioned Mara first…

Girl: Ah, yes. Why didn't _I_ think of that? Harley would do _anything _for Mara. (she laughs evilly)

Vaid: Exactly.

Girl: And the others?

Vaid: Hard to tell. They must have been scattered after Neo Birth.

Girl: Hm, that is a disappointment. You know what must be done.

Vaid: yes, Luke and Kat should be leaving momentarily. Just leave the recollection in their hands. They should be on top of it.

Girl: I hope…Look! He's waking up!

Vaid: It seems so.

(Trent finally reaches consciousness and fully opens his eyes. He looks around him and notices he is in a dimly lit chamber. He is sitting in a chair, bound with rope. He looks and sees a girl standing next to Vaid. Now being so near to Vaid, Trent can finally see what he looks like. Vaid has jet black hair extended to his shoulders with the perfect sheen to it. His cloak remains on, but his hood is not on. Trent looks over to the girl and is enticed by her wavy green hair that flows out of her cloak and down to her waist. She too, wears the cloak)

Vaid: (evilly) Well, good morning. Have a nice rest?

Trent: What did you do to me? Where am I?

Vaid: Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Your purpose is almost served.

Trent: My…purpose?

Vaid: Yes. I would _never _kidnap an innocent person if I didn't have a reason.

Trent: But you almost took Timmy!

Vaid: Did i? I don't seem to recall…

Trent: (yelling) You jerk! You were going to take him in my place. _He's _innocent!

(Trent is slapped across the face by the girl. Trent stares speechless at her)

Girl: Don't you _dare_ raise your voice to us. You are nothing and we are everything! You don't know your place, or who you are speaking to!

Vaid: Now, now Jessica, keep calm. Trent, from where did you acquire that blue sphere?

Trent: (still rubbing his face) What sphere?

Vaid: the orb!

Trent: I don't know what you're talking about…

Vaid: (puts his hand around Trent's throat in a choking motion) DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?

Trent: Oh, you must mean that thing I found with Liv…

Jessica: Liv? Who is that?

Trent: A friend…

Vaid: (removing his hand) Tell me _exactly _where you found it.

(Trent is silent)

Jessica: Tell us, now!

Trent: Well, I-

Voice: Don't say anything, Trent!

(Trent, Vaid, and Jessica look over and see a short figure emerging from the doorway. When the voice speaks again, it is clear that it is none other than King Mickey.)

Mickey: Vaid, let the boy go!

Vaid: Oh Mickey, we meet again.

Mickey: Yes, Vaid. It _is _good to see you. Now, give me the boy!

Jessica: You know this runt?

Trent: Mickey?

Vaid: Oh, Mickey. I would _love _to give up the boy. But I _need _him. You can understand that, can't you?

Mickey: Vaid…Don't push me… (drawing his keyblade)

Trent: (to himself) Hey_, that looks like the weapon that Keith had. What did he call it? Oh, a keyblade._

(Mickey begins to run towards Vaid with the keyblade high, ready to swing. Vaid then blasts balls of dark energy from his hands that Mickey deflects with his keyblade)\

Vaid: Well, Mickey. It seems that we are evenly matched.

Mickey: Of course Vaid, I know all of your techniques.

Vaid: (evil smile) Well, Mickey, it seems that you do know all my attacks. Except for this one.

(Vaid puts his hands together in front of him and a sizzling dark energy ball begins to form. It grows and grows until it is the size of a basketball. He then throws it at Mickey. An enormous explosion occurs, producing tremendous amounts of smoke.)

Trent: (Coughing) _I can't see a thing! What _was _that? _(Trent is suddenly grabbed) Huh?

Mickey: Sh! I just cut your rope. Hold your breath; I'm going to teleport us out of here! For those not used to it, it can really knock the wind out of you.

Trent: Ok…

Mickey: Here we go! (they teleport)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Trent opens his eyes and realizes that he is alone. He looks around and notices that he is in some kind of dark place. There is a keyblade lying on the floor near his feet._

Trent: Where am I? Mickey teleported me from that place. I can remember that. (noticing the keyblade) Hey! That's Mickey's keyblade! So that must mean he's here somewhere.

(Trent gets up and picks up the keyblade. As soon as he does, something in his pocket begins to burn.)

Trent: Ouch! What was that? (he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the blue sphere which is now aglow.) Why is this thing reacting like this?

(the glow of the sphere dies down eventually and Trent pockets it again)

Trent: Maybe I should look for Mickey. But I don't even know where _I _am, let alone Mickey. (he walks around.) If only it weren't so dark in here! I wonder if I'm even in Bloomer's Town anymore. I guess getting back to Atrial will have to wait.

(Trent walks forward when suddenly he notices 3 heartless surrounding him)

Trent: AH! It's those things that Vaid summoned before! What were they called again? Oh yeah. Heartless.

(the heartless get ready to attack Trent)

Trent: They don't look very inviting… I wonder if… (Trent looks at the keyblade) I guess it's worth a shot.

(The Heartless suddenly leap into the air towards Trent. Trent swings the keyblade up and down and hits the Heartess, causing them to fall to the ground. They then disappear.)

Trent: huh. What do you know? This keyblade thing defeated those Heartless. (he notices a staircase.) I guess the only way out is up. But why were there Heartless here? Are there more? I'd better be careful.

(Trent ascends the cold stone steps slowly with the keyblade at the ready. He follows the winding staircase until he reaches a wooden door. He opens it slowly and sees a circular room. He keeps the door ajar until he realizes that no one is in the room. He then enters it.)

Trent: Well, I guess no one lives here. But why did Mickey bring me here?

Voice: Because he knew you'd be safe.

Trent: GAH! Who's there?

(Trent spins around, ready to attack when he notices it's a frail looking man in a gown and a tilted cap. The man is carrying a small suitcase.)

Voice: The name is Merlin. Quit shoutin'. This room's emptiness makes your voice much louder!

Trent: You _live _here? But this room is empty! How can anyone live here?

Merlin: Well, I have everything I need right here. (he points to his suitcase with a smile)

Trent: In your suitcase?

Merlin: Nope. This isn't just any old carry on. This here is the easiest means of traveling.

Trent: What do-

Merlin: Just watch.

(Merlin opens the suitcase and suddenly, a host of furniture, books, plates, and other household items float out of it. The items continue to float around the room until they eventually land where they need to be, leaving the room fully furnished.)

Trent: how the-

Merlin: Oh darn! Now where has Archimedes gone? He was supposed to have returned by now! That darn owl!

Trent: Archimedes?

Merlin: yes, he is my owl. We are very close you see. As you can imagine, it gets lonely living here.

Trent: Have you lived here long Merlin?

Merlin: Not very. You see, I used to live in Traverse Town, but the surroundings were too much for me. So I retired here where I enjoy the peace and quiet. Sure, some may call it the _Dark Ages, _but I am quite content where I am. Even though there is no ruler right now, things won't be this way for long. As soon as that sword is pulled from the stone, all shall be well.

(The flutter of wings is heard, then something swoops in through the only window in the house and lands on a perch)

Merlin: Ah, Archimedes! There you are! What could have taken you so long? Leaving me all alone here in my cottage. These woods can be quite scary when I'm by myself!

Trent: Didn't you just say it was peaceful here?

Merlin: Hmm?

Trent: Never mind.

(Suddenly, screaming is heard and a body falls through the ceiling and lands on the floor in between Trent and Merlin)

Merlin: My word! It's a young boy! Are you alright, son?

Boy: I….I think so.

Merlin: What is your name, lad?

Boy: My name is Wart.

Merlin: Wart, eh? How did you fall from the sky?

Wart: not the sky, sir. I was hunting deer with my brother Kay when I went to retrieve an arrow he fired by accident. I walked through the forest when I was attacked by these black, scary things!

Trent: Heartless!

Wart: Heartless?

Trent: Er, never mind. Please continue.

Wart: Well, I climbed up a tree. The monsters started to climb up the trunk and I kept backing up and backing up when I lost my footing, fell through your ceiling, and landed here.

Archimedes: Merlin! Merlin! Do you think?

Merlin: yes, Archimedes. It seems that it is so.

Wart: Huh?

Merlin: I knew of your arrival, for I am a wizard.

Wart: A wizard?! I don't believe that.

Merlin: Indeed, and I would like to train you to make you the new king of England.

Wart: What? Me, a king?

Merlin: So, what do you say?

Wart: I'd say you're a crazy old man.

Merlin: Well, you think about it, alright?

Wart: Whatever, sir. (Wart exits the cottage)

Merlin: Stubborn little fellow, eh? (laughs) No matter! He'll come around soon enough.

Trent: So, you really _are _a wizard?

Merlin: Indeed. I know lots of things.

Trent: Like what?

Merlin: Well, I know why you have come here.

Trent: You do?

Merlin: Mmm hmm. My good old friend Mickey left you in my care.

Trent: You're Mickey's friend?

Merlin: Oh yes, Master Yen Sid taught the both of us many centuries ago.

Trent: So, why _am _I here?

Merlin: You seek the Sphere of Purity.

Trent: I do?

Merlin: Yes, to match the Sphere of Valor you already have.

Trent: I…already….have? You mean?

Merlin: mmhmm

(Trent pulls out the blue sphere from his pocket. It once again begins to glow in his hands)

Merlin: What you have there is the Sphere of Valor. One of eight spheres that were scattered across the worlds after Neo Birth.

Trent: Neo Birth?

Merlin: Indeed. The spheres have a potential to bring about great good in these worlds. But when left in the wrong hands, they can cause great destruction. Approximately fifty years ago, the evil sorcerer James collected all eight, including the one you hold now, and used it in Neo Birth, a vain and futile attempt to become supreme ruler of the worlds. He failed, of course. But killed hundreds of thousands in the process, including himself. After the explosion, the eight spheres scattered across the worlds. It would appear that there is a new group of individuals hoping to revive James' dream and once again alter everything we hold dear. But this time, we are better prepared! Mickey and I tried to fight James, but we were no chance. I trust Mickey's decision in you.

Trent: You keep mentioning worlds. How many could there possibly be?

Merlin: Oh, thousands easily. No one really knows for sure. But they are all connected. And only those who know how can navigate between them. Such as Mickey and myself.

Trent: How do you?

Merlin: That is for you to know at a later time.

Trent: So, how do I go about collecting these spheres? I found this one by chance!

Merlin: I believe I know some possible locations, but they are only guesses.

Trent: Where are they?

Merlin: Well, one should not be too hard to find.

Trent: What do you mean, Merlin?

(Merlin moves over to a bookcase with a metal box on the top shelf. He steps on a footstool and reaches over to the box and lifts it up and carries it over to Trent. He opens it and the room is filled with a pink glow emanating from the box)

Merlin: I present to you, the Sphere of Purity.

Trent: Whoa! You _have _it?

Merlin: yes, I was very lucky to obtain this all those years ago when I lived in Traverse Town. A merchant once showed it to me. Of course, he had no idea what it was, so he handed it over to me for a cheap price. It's been safe here ever since.

Trent: But why the different color?

Merlin: Well, like each sphere has a different ability, they each emit a different colored glow.

Trent: whoa, whoa, whoa. What's that about an ability?

Merlin: Gee, Mickey really didn't explain much to you at all, did he? Each sphere has a different ability. For instance, the Sphere of Valor allows the possessor to wield a keyblade.

Trent: So then why can others wield keylades when there is only one sphere in existence?

Merlin: Oh, many years of practice. Wielding a keyblade is not an easy maneuver. But, it can be accomplished over time. Something you do not have. So, I entrust this orb to you. Use it on your journey.

Trent: What does this sphere do?

Merlin: Oh, it has a very special power. It allows the possessor to-

Boy Voice: Enough, old man.

Girl Voice: Stop flapping your gums.

Merlin: Huh?

(Trent and Merlin look around and notice two figures standing a few feet away, where seconds before there had been nothing but air. They are wearing dark cloaks with the hoods over their faces.)

Trent: Who are you guys?

Boy: It is not important for you to know us just yet.

Girl: Agreed. But what _is _important right now is that you hand over both spheres immediately.

Merlin: You must be from that damned group!

Girl: Don't you _dare _refer to The Loners as some "damned group"

Boy: You don't know your place!

Trent: Hey! That's no way to speak to an educated and wise man such as the great wizard Merlin!

(Trent rises and holds the keyblade threateningly.)

Boy: Oh, so I see. It seems Harley was correct. Mickey did choose another.

Girl: Oh, dear. Whatever shall we do, Luke?

Luke: I'm not sure, Kat.

(The two reveal themselves from their hood. Luke is tall with an angular face and spiky white hair. He has an evil smirk on his face and is staring at Trent threateningly. Kat has long black hair and a small face. The two look at each other and smirk, as if they are enjoying toying with Trent and Merlin)

Merlin: Well, thank you for the introductions, but you are not going to get these spheres.

Luke: Look, old man. I am not here to chatter with you. Give me the spheres. That is the last ounce of niceness you will get from me.

Merlin: It appears you need a lesson in manners!

Kat: Give us the spheres! NOW!

Trent: NO!

Luke: Then you leave me no choice! Heartless!

(Suddenly, a large group of Heartless appears from nowhere. They begin to attack Merlin and Trent. Swiftly, Luke runs up to the table where Merlin and Trent are and snatches the Sphere of Purity. He runs back to Kat and laughs loudly)

Luke: I'll just take this to a safer place. Thanks very much!

Kat: Yes, let's report back to Vaid.

(In an instant, Kat and Luke vanish just as smoothly as they appeared)

Trent: Stay back, Merlin! I'll take care of these pests!

Merlin: I'm not _that _old you know. I have a few spells up my sleeve

(Trent begins swinging the keyblade at the Heartless, while Merlin casts spells at them from a distance. The two defeat the Heartless.)

Trent: Those things are _so _annoying!

Merlin: Oh dear. It seems Mickey was correct. The Heartless have indeed returned.

Trent: What do they want?

Merlin: They feed off the darkness in people's hearts.

Trent: there's darkness in people's hearts.

Merlin: Yes, no matter how pure a heart may be, there will always be the slightest bit of darkness. That is why the Heartless will continue to return.

Trent: Well then, how do we stop it?

Merlin: There are many things I know, but that is one of the few that I do not.

Trent: So, what do we do now?

Merlin: _You _go and collect the other spheres. It seems I have lost the Sphere of Purity for the moment, so you must go and collect the other six.

Trent: Gee, that sounds difficult.

Merlin: Do not worry, as long as there is light in your heart, you shall succeed.

Trent: All of this dark and light stuff confuses me.

Merlin: The heart can not be purely one sided. Even in the darkest of hearts, there is a trace of light. On the opposite end, the purest heart has the slightest trace of darkness.

Trent: Sounds complicated.

Merlin: It is.

Trent: So, what are you planning to do with that Wart kid?

Merlin: I believe that he can restore order to my world. It will take some time, but it can not be done as of now. He needs time.

Archimedes: How much time, Merlin? We need to do something about the Dark Ages.

Merlin: Shush, Archimedes, you'll get yourself all worked up. All shall be well. (Turning to Trent) Now, lad, your journey ahead may be difficult, but do not be afraid of the path that lays ahead of you. Be bold and valiant, not reckless and stubborn.

Trent: yeah, yeah. I'll be ok. Thanks for the concern. By the way, where did Mickey go when he dumped me here?

Merlin: Back to his kingdom. There was some business he needed to tend to.

Trent: I see. So, where do I go now?

Merlin: Well, it seems that those two buffoons Kat and Luke have inconvenienced us now by stealing the sphere that _I _had, so it seems that you should seek out the Sphere of Knowledge.

Trent: Where is it?

Merlin: I do not know. But I have gotten some leads that there is one in vector B.

Trent: Vector…B?

Merlin: Sigh, Mickey _really _didn't tell you anything, did he?

Trent: I haven't had the time to sit down like this and speak to anyone lately. Ever since I got here, I've attacked by one thing to the next.

Merlin: It seems that your sphere is very popular.

Trent: I guess…

Merlin: Well, the known galaxy is divided into thirteen vectors. They are referred to as A-M. Where you are right now, Vector K, consists of 2 known worlds: my cottage, and the…_other _place.

Trent: What other place?

Merlin: Where the Loners reside.

Trent: The…Loners?

Merlin: Yes, I've only heard of them recently. It seems that those two are members. I am not sure how many members there are, but their kind resides in this vector. Where you should go next is vector B, with three known worlds.

Trent: That's nice. How do I _get _there?

Merlin: (smiling) Ever hear of a gummi ship?

Trent: A what?

Merlin: Follow me.

(Merlin and Trent walk outside of the cottage. As they are walking through the surrounding forest, they are occasionally swarmed by Heartless. Merlin and Trent team up to defeat the Heartless one by one.)

Trent: Boy, these Heartless are _relentless_!

Merlin: Indeed. I guess the Dark Ages is the perfect atmosphere for them to congregate, eh? (he laughs)

(As Merlin and Trent clear through the woods, they enter the town square. The people are bustling about in Medieval garb, causing Trent to stick out in his shorts and t-shirt. As they reach the center of the square, Trent notices an enormous stone sitting there with an enormous keyblade sticking out of it.)

Trent: Hey, that's a keyblade in there!

Merlin: Yes. Legend has it that whoever pulls out that keyblade shall be the next king of England.

Trent: How hard can it be to pull it out of that stone?

Merlin: plenty hard actually. Hundreds have tried already, but it does not seem to budge. It is waiting for the right person to come along and pull it out. I believe that Wart can do it. Archimedes and I have seen him coming for quite some time now. But we will have to wait and see. But for now, come this way.

(Merlin leads Trent to the outskirts of town where no one is around. He leads Trent to a cave and enters it with Trent. A small spaceship is waiting there inside what appears to be some sort of lab. There are chemicals and beakers everywhere with an enormous cauldron set up to the side. Trent looks around and notices an array of wands hanging on the wall.)

Merlin: So, lad, you shall use this ship to travel across the galaxy and get from one vector to the next.

Trent: Um….ok? I'm not so sure I know how to operate such a machine like this…

Merlin: Oh it is quite easy. Now, you mustn't waste anymore time! Quickly, get in to the ship! Vector B needs you right away!

Trent: Um, if you say so!

(Merlin pushes Trent inside the ship, where he sees a young girl sitting at the control table. Trent walks over to her cautiously.)

Trent: Um, hello.

(The girl spins around in her seat and stares at Trent. Her eyes scan his body from head to toe, then back up to his head again.)

Girl: (to Merlin) This is him? The _chosen _one? Weak.

Trent: Hey! I'm not weak! Watch what you say!

Girl: Hmph, whatever. My name is Naomi. I'll be your pilot. You're Trent, right?

Trent: Yeah…nice to meet you.

Naomi: I'll be the one around here who says what's nice or not.

Trent: Oh, I can tell we'll be _great _friends….

Merlin: Oh, good! Then be off, now! Good luck!

(Merlin exits the spaceship and stands outside of it, smiling at Trent and Naomi. Nervously, Trent takes a seat next to Naomi. He goes to press a button.)

Trent: Hm, I wonder what this does…

Naomi: (slapping Trent's hand away) DON'T TOUCH _ANYTHING! _Now, get ready runt, here we go.

(Naomi presses a button on the engine which roars to life. Trent looks at the window with a pleading look on his face. Merlin notices, smiles, and does a spell that opens the ceiling of the cave and looks up to see the dark sky of the Dark Ages. Then, Naomi pulls a lever causing the spaceship to soar up and hurtle into the confines of space.)


End file.
